


Не-плохая идея

by Raehash



Category: Bleach, Hakuouki
Genre: AU, Gen, ангст, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: Кто ж знал, что, попав в Общество Душ, Каору сможет откуда-то взять очимидзу. И уж точно никто не предполагал, что она попадет в не-правильные руки...





	Не-плохая идея

\- Вода Жизни*, говоришь… - задумчиво протянул мужчина, переводя взгляд с собеседника на бутылочку со странным зельем. – И как эта «вода» может помочь нам в борьбе с Пустыми?

Времена были неспокойные. Войны и эпидемии в Мире Живых стали причиной появления аномального количества Пустых в разных районах Руконгая. Туда, а так же на грунт, были мобилизованы почти все отряды Готей-13. Враг превосходил синигами по численности и командование ежедневно ломало голову над способами разрешения проблемы.  
Капитан восьмого отряда не был исключением, даже если он занимался этим в компании очаровательной девушки в стенах увеселительного заведения. Впрочем, в этот час там было необычно тихо.

\- Очимидзу увеличивает боевые характеристики выпившего её человека, ускоряет регенерацию и дает полную неуязвимость. Эффект длителен. Но, - девушка сладко улыбнулась, - есть побочные действия.

\- Какие же?

\- Человеку нужно испить этой «воды» лишь раз и он становится расецу. Входить и выходить из этого состояния он сможет усилием воли с той лишь разницей, что у расецу белые волосы и красные глаза. Чтобы жить, ему нужно будет пить кровь, опасаться солнечного света и оружия из серебра. – Заметив, как собеседник опустил на глаза соломенную шляпу, девушка добавила. – Согласитесь, Капитан-сама, это небольшая плата за силу и неуязвимость.

\- Дело не в этом, О-Сэн-тян, просто ты мне все про людей, да про людей. Мы здесь – не люди, души. По твердости твоих слов могу рассудить, что ты многое знаешь об этой очимидзу, но она так действовала в Мире Живых. Кто знает, чем ее использование может обернуться для Общества Душ. Да и потом, какой же конец у всей этой истории с распитием крови и оружием из серебра?

\- Если не пить кровь и не прибегать к пробуждению расецу – ничего. Если не пить кровь и сражаться в состоянии расецу – скоропостижная героическая смерть. А что же касается Общества Душ, то с очень большой вероятностью кровь можно будет заменить рейацу. Проверить это, к сожалению, возможности нет. Образец у меня только один и больше достать не получится, но, если очимидзу выпьет синигами с рейацу уровня капитана, я уверена, осложнений не будет. Зато будет рациональное решение в борьбе с Пустыми.

Капитан довольно улыбнулся.

\- Ладно-ладно, О-Сэн-тян, ты умеешь убеждать. Как договаривались. – С этими словами он пододвинул к девушке сверток расшитой ткани, внутри которого что-то слабо звякнуло, взял бутылочку и убрал за пазуху. Потом поднялся.

О-Сэн выглядела немного удивленной.

\- Разве вы не хотите проверить эффективность в моем присутствии? Я бы могла помочь…

\- Спасибо за заботу, красавица. Но у меня есть идея получше…

_-=Пару часов спустя. Сейретей. Казармы 13-го отряда.=-_

Из Угендо доносились приглушенные голоса.

_\- … и ты мне все это рассказал, чтобы…_

_-… ты попросил Хикифуне оказать нам крохотную услугу._

Шунсуй Кёраку был очень везучим мужчиной и жизнь его практически сплошь состояла из белых полос. Встречались и черные, но не так часто, чтобы портить настроение. Однако последняя черная полоса была связана с Капитаном 12-го отряда. Во избежание неприятностей, Кёраку путь на территорию упомянутого отряда был заказан еще на 99 лет 7 месяцев и 23 дня. Что поделать, если Шунсую больше нравились _постоянные_ женщины.

_\- Придешь, обрисуешь ситуацию, очаруешь Хикифуне своей улыбкой и предложишь образец на исследование._

_\- На исследование может уйти куча времени, к тому же, эта твоя очи…мидзу как оказалась у девочки из борделя?_

_\- Да какая там девчонка, парень это был переодетый. Больно умный. И вся эта история мутная какая-то._

_\- Ладно, хотя бы ради спортивного интереса. Завтра утром первым делом в двенадцатый._

_\- Только спрячь подальше и Хикифуне скажи, чтобы никому и ничего, пока точно не будет известно, работает ли эта дрянь или нет. Не хватало еще, чтобы Онмицукидо или Совет пронюхал._

_\- Конечно.  
_  
Послышался шелест ткани и шаги по татами.

 

_\- Доброй ночи, Джу. До завтра._

_\- Доброй ночи, Шунсуй._

Капитан Кёраку неспеша вышел из Угендо и размеренным шагом направился по мостику к берегу. Он уже приготовился уйти в шунпо, как внезапно его посетила странная мысль.  
Он же почти все слово в слово пересказал Укитаке. Почти. Не сказал, что содержимое пузырька - это все, что есть и больше не будет.

Но не от этой мысли у Кёраку по спине пробежал холодок, совсем не от этой.

« _Да ладно, он же не курсант зеленый_. – Подумал шатен. – _Взрослый мужик, пить не будет что попало…_ \- В голове отчетливо звучали предложения про белые волосы и быструю регенерацию. А так же менялось направление шунпо. – _Просто вернусь сказать, что это – первый и последний экземпляр, чтобы в двенадцатом были поаккуратнее_ ».

В этот момент Капитан восьмого отряда оставил все сомнения.

Впереди в окне Угендо полыхнула ярко-желтая вспышка.

_Садзе Сабаку._

Подлетев ко входу, Кёраку рывком отодвинул перегородку:

\- Джу! Что…

_-=Пару дней спустя. Южный Руконгай. 76-й Округ=-_

На уничтожение большой группы пустых, среди которых мог быть Адьюкас, направили соединенные силы восьмого и тринадцатого отрядов, и небольшой отряд медиков с Лейтенантом Ямада. С приказом Главнокомандующий не просчитал, потому что Пустых оказалось - на полночи размахивания занпакто. К утру медики уже заканчивали обрабатывать раны. Так как с их стороны обошлось без потерь, решили прибыть в расположение части в лучшем виде.

Капитан Кёраку сидел на стволе одного из поваленных деревьев, в то время как Лейтенант Ямада с помощью Кидо лечил его раненое плечо.

Шунсуй, однако, смотрел куда-то в сторону. Совсем недалеко Джуширо весело с кем-то беседовал. Его капитанское хаори было порвано в нескольких местах и запачкано кровью. Но Кёраку знал, что под одеждой на его друге не было ни единой царапины. На мгновение шатен поймал его взгляд и вместо привычных карих, на мгновение, Капитану показалось, что глаза его друга снова красные.

Из задумчивого ступора его вывел тихий голос лекаря:

\- Капитан Кёраку, а Капитан Укитаке вам, случайно, ничего не говорил про его состояние здоровья? – Когда Шунсуй перевел на того взгляд, Сейноске поклонился, убирая руку с затухшим Кидо. – Простите, не хочу показаться грубым, но… Капитан Унохана говорила мне про новое лекарство, которое она прописала Капитану Укитаке и… вы же его хороший друг и я хотел узнать, могу ли я доложить Капитану, что лекарство сработало?

\- Да, Ямада-кун, можешь передать ей мою сердечную благодарность. Я обещал на днях заглянуть к Унохане-сан. – Капитан Укитаке сел рядом с Кёраку.

Лейтенант четвертого отряда поклонился и пошел выполнять свои обязанности, оставляя друзей одних.

\- Ну как, живой?

Шунсуй поводил плечом и ухмыльнулся:

\- То ли еще будет. Куда мне до тебя, казанова! – Серые глаза встретились с карими. – В следующий раз только поменьше энтузиазма, ребятам, вон, одна мелочь досталась.

Может, это была и не такая плохая идея.

**Author's Note:**

> *Очимидзу, отимидзу - Вода Жизни.  
> Там есть тонкая шутка про Хикифуне. Настолько тонкая, что даже автору не смешно.  
> По содержанию и характерам персонажей - полный бред, маразм и отсебятина.


End file.
